


The Pier

by mist2393



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist2393/pseuds/mist2393
Summary: Dean sits on a pier and reflects on his and Cas's life together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really, really sad. You have been warned. I made myself sad while writing it.  
> Inspired by "Drink a Beer" by Luke Bryan (and by inspired I mean if that song makes you cry then this will make you cry).  
> I have vague, tentative plans for a sequel if people want it.  
> Also I wrote this at work waiting for the computers to load things so it's not great.

Dean sat on the end of the pier, his legs dangling off the edge, a bottle of beer in his hands. The beer had gone warm a long time ago, and it hadn't been any good to begin with. Dean barely noticed, though. He was barely even aware that he was drinking it. He was only doing it because it was their thing. They came out to the pier, watched the sunset, and drank beer.

They had shared their first kiss in the very spot where Dean was sitting now. It had been chilly that night, and Cas had run away after his brothers had started fighting again. Dean had found Cas sobbing on the end of the pier, offered him a beer, and they drank and dreamed about their futures. Cas had admitted to wondering if it was worth it for him to have a future, and Dean had told him that it was, of course it was, because Dean loved him. And then they were kissing.

Six months later, it was where they had sat the night Dean’s dad died. Cas had held him, let him cry on his shoulder, and reminded him that it wasn’t his fault. That had been the night that Dean realized he loved Cas.

This had been the place where Dean proposed to Cas in the least romantic way possible. No ring, no grand declaration of love. They had just been drinking their beers when Dean had said, “you’re it for me, Cas. My endgame. I want you to be my husband,” to which Cas had replied “I’ve been yours from the day I met you, Dean Winchester.”

They had gotten married the following summer, on the pier, a brilliant sunrise behind them. They had exchanged promises of forever, sworn that even death couldn’t keep them apart.

It was here where they had had their last fight. Cas had joined the air force without telling Dean. He was leaving the next day for basic training. Their fight was huge. They had barely spoken for months after that. When Cas had returned from training, he had stayed with Gabriel for a few months.

This pier was where they had finally reconciled. Cas had explained that he had joined so Jimmy wouldn’t have to go alone, and had known Dean would be upset. He had explained, reminded, pleaded with Dean to see that he would have done the same for Sam. They made love on the pier that night.

Two days later, Cas was called for service, and broke the news to Dean in this spot. They had both cried, but repeated their wedding vows to each other. They weren’t going to let Cas’s military service tear them apart.

And now, it was where Dean was sitting, downing beer after beer. The sun had long since sunk below the horizon. The spot next to Dean, _Cas’s spot_ , was glaringly empty.

_Missing, presumed dead._

That’s what the voice at the other end of the phone had said. All Dean had bothered listening to before taking off, eventually finding himself at the pier. Castiel Adam Novak Winchester, the love of his life, the only person who mattered more than Sam, had been flying a plane when it was shot down. There was no way to look for survivors, no way to search for anything, but it was obvious no one could have survived the explosion.

Castiel Adam Novak Winchester was dead.


End file.
